


Camlann Revisited (Legends of Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow)

by LegendsofMerlin



Series: Legends of Camelot [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cammlan, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Court Advisor!Hunith, Crossover, Dragonlord!Mick Rory, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode AU: s05s13 The Diamond of the Day, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Good Mordred (sort of), Happy Ending (for everyone), Humor (some), Lady!Hunity, M/M, Magic, Magic (and the 3 M's) to the rescue, Magic Revealed, Nasal!Arthur, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Science (and Gideon) to the rescue, Telepathy, The Rogues (DCU) Mentioned, The legends screwing things up for the better, Time Travel, angst (some)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofMerlin/pseuds/LegendsofMerlin
Summary: After getting permanently stranded in King Arthur's Camelot, the Legends of Tomorrow have gotten used to their new lives. Things are going pretty well.Leaving aside the relationship troubles of Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen, there's only one teeny-tiny problem the residents of Camelot face: after remembering a traumatic childhood memory that took place during one of Camelot's raids on druid encampments, an enraged Mordred has left the castle.And, by the looks of it, he is out for revenge. Mordred's cooperation with Morgana isn't boding well for Camelot.What happens during the battle of Camlann in this alternate timeline?Will Arthur die at the hands of Mordred, as prophesied?Will Merlin—who had been torn between his feelings for Mordred and for Arthur—find happiness in love?Will the Legends ever be able to go home?I recommend to begin with the first part of this series.





	1. Life in Camelot

In the next few weeks, the Legends had gotten even more used to life in Camelot. Sara had taken to training the knights alongside Arthur, teaching them fighting skills she had learned in the league of assassins. In turn, Arthur had added to Gwaine's training by teaching her how to wield a sword almost as efficiently as he did himself.

Mick had become Gwen's trusted personal guard, privy to her secrets. The gruff man flourished under the responsibility and Gwen's friendship. The knights respected him and he had become good friends with them, particularly Percival and Gwaine.

With Mick's help and her father's old forge, the queen had made new swords for all the knights of the round table. It had been an enormous amount of work and her muscles still ached when she thought of it. But, Gwen had wanted to show to the knights of Camelot, beyond a shadow of a doubt, just how much they were being cared for.   
  
When the queen had handed out the new swords, casually remarking that they were her handiwork, she was met with incredulity. After the battled-hardened knights had recovered from their surprise, they thanked her profusely, remarking that they must be the only knights in all of Albion to wield swords made by the queen herself. Arthur hadn't been able to stop beaming at his wife. 

Mick had also met Kilgharrah. One night, he had noticed Merlin sneaking out of the castle. After secretly following the manservant to his meeting spot with the Great Dragon, Mick had come across the most magnificent creature he had ever seen: a being that could spew fire. Despite hiding, Kilgharrah had noticed Mick's presence and asked the pyromaniac to come and meet him. Mick had given both the dragon and Merlin his word that he would keep their secret.  
  
After overhauling Camelot's nonexistent hygiene and sanitation standards, Nate had helped Gaius modernize their medical treatment, arguably rescuing a number of lives in the process. The physician was more than open for any suggestions, and a stout proponent of the scientific method. Gradually, Nate had developed more and more respect for the old man and the people living in Camelot in general. He had also resumed eating regular food, for which his team members were grateful. 

Ray, the former CEO of Palmer technologies, had become Camelot's treasurer. The castle was running more efficiently than ever, and Ray enjoyed being useful. At his insistence, Sara also included him in the knight training. While Ray would likely never be able to best one of the knights of the Round Table, he _was_ becoming a better and better fighter.  
  
Sara's relationship with Gwaine flourished. The knight soaked up everything she told him about where she came from, often adding insightful reflections. It helped Sara to see her own world differently and for that, she was more than grateful. When they sparred, he never held himself back, knowing that he had to use all his skills to stand a chance against her.  
  
Once, Sara had caught herself chuckling about the revelation that her connection with a man who lived way back in her past was more equal than any other one she had had in modern times. Sara was used to intimidating men _—_ some of whom happily let her boss them around, others who clearly felt uncomfortable around someone as strong as her.  
  
Gwaine didn't fall into this pattern. He neither let her boss him around, nor did he feel intimidated by her strength. It almost felt as if she had found her match, without ever intending to. While Sara sometimes missed the Waverider, her other team mates (Jax and Stein as well as Amaya and Zari), and the comforts of modern life, if she were honest with herself, she also dreaded going back and having to leave Gwaine behind.

Apart from Merlin's broken heart (and Arthur's ongoing guilt over what had happened between him and Merlin), there was "only" one problem they had to deal with:after remembering a traumatic childhood memory that took place during one of Camelot's raids on druid encampments, an enraged Mordred had left the castle.

And, by the looks of it, he was out for revenge. Mordred's cooperation with Morgana wasn't boding well for Camelot.


	2. That Is How... / That Is When...

And that is how the Legends of Tomorrow (or at least, four of them) found themselves at Camlann, the place where Arthur was prophesied to die by Mordred's hands. Morgana and Mordred had gathered an army of Saxons who were now locked in a fierce battle with Camelot's knights.  
  
Things weren't looking good for Camelot. The enemy forces were supported by Aithusa, a white dragon who had formed a strong bond with Morgana.  
  
In a sneak attack the night before, Morgana had also managed to render Merlin useless: she had used a vile little creature that had sucked Merlin dry of his magic. Instead of secretly supporting Camelot with his magic, as Merlin usually did, he now found himself on a desperate quest to the Crystal Cave, the birthplace of magic, hoping to get his magic back.

After having spent more time in Camelot, the legends had decided that they simply couldn't let Arthur die. Even Mick had begrudgingly conceded that Arthur wasn't _that_ bad. Since Hunith's (or, _Lady_ Hunith, as she was known now) appointment as Court Advisor, the marriage between Arthur and Gwen had improved. If Hunith lived in more modern times, she would have made a great relationship counselor, Nate mused.  
  
Knowing the full extent of the prophecy, the legends had decided that they wouldn't hold back. They would be using any superpowers and superweapons they had at their disposal. After neutralizing the threat, they would deal with the consequences. Sara had spent enough time around Arthur and Gwen to trust that nobody would lose their heads. Even if Arthur should react with a temper tantrum, Hunith would be able to calm him down before any irreversible decisions were taken.

During the fated battle, Mick and Sara were ruthless.

Mick was fully dressed in armor. He had brought his heat gun to a sword fight and it wasn't a fair match. Still, with the close proximity of Camelot's knights and their enemies, Mick was only able to use his favorite weapon a few times. He made up for it by ferociously swinging around a sword with his left hand.

Sara had chosen to forego body armor, instead donning her Canary outfit. This served two purpose: it allowed her to move a lot faster and her getup temporarily confused the Saxon men, who never saw the danger coming from her until it was too late.

Of course, Nate didn't need armor, steeling up before a sword hit could hurt him or Ray, who fought at his side, armored up.  
  
Mick was enjoying the chance to blow off some steam, until a sword hit destroyed Mick's gun.

Mick roared out in anger, using the same words he had seen Merlin use when he called upon the Great Dragon. “ _O drakon_ , e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!” A few moments later, the dark silhouette of Kilgharrah could be seen circling the sky. Instead of raining fire and destruction down on their enemies (as Mick had hoped), the dragon landed on the ground near him.

His appearance caused dozens of Saxons to panic and they scattered away as fast as their feet carried them. A few moments later the white dragon, who had been fighting on Morgana's side until now, landed near him.

Mick stared gloomily at the remains of his heat gun. Sara sat down next to him, putting an arm on his iron-clad shoulder. “The armor suits you.”

With a scowl, Mick kicked the shreds of the gun in front of him.

“Fiery one,” a deep voice said behind them, “loss and gains are but two sides of the same coin. And haven't you gained so much today? Is there not an ounce of happiness in your heart about what you have been able to do? Does this sacred moment mean so little to you?”

Mick turned around, only to find himself face to face with Kilgharrah's gigantic snout. “What do you mean?”

“Did you not notice that I came when you called me?” Mick shrugged. “It appears that when your fire-weapon got destroyed, the gift of the dragonlords was passed on to you. I can only speculate why that is. Perhaps the fire-weapon is a future incarnation of us dragons and you wielding it made you into our kin?”  
  
Mick's eyes widened. “It's true. You are now a dragonlord.”

Sara stifled a laugh. “As if Mick could get any scarier.” She turned to the rest of her legends. “Let's get back to the battle. Mick, can you ask your dragon-friends to fight on our side?”  


* * *

  
  
And that is when Merlin arrived at the battlefield. His trip to the Crystal had been successful and Merlin used the full extent of his battle magic on Camelot's enemies, raining down lightning and sending Saxons flying backwards through the air.  
  
After turning the battle around, Merlin hurried across the field, looking for his king. His heart broke when he found him stabbed on the ground. Next to him lay Mordred, who had also been stabbed.  
  
Merlin passed the young druid a sad smile, remembering the times they shared together. Perhaps, in another life, they could have been lovers. On the other hand, perhaps in another life, him and Arthur could have been lovers. He knelt next to Arthur and lifted him up to carry him to safety.  
  
A while later Percival, who stumbled across the field, found Mordred. He hesitated for a moment before throwing his former brother-in-arms over his shoulder, as if he weighed nothing.


	3. A Remedy to Cure All Ills, Legends-Style

~~~~“It looks like the battle is over, boss.” Mick turned to Sara, who was standing her Nate. Their historian was checking on Ray, who had taken a hit to his head but appeared to be fine.

Sara nodded, wiping the sweat and blood from her forehead. “Let's go find the king and queen.”

While Sara strode through the battle field, she took in the carnage. Sara sent a little thank you note to whichever deity was listening for keeping her team safe. With the adrenaline flowing, it hadn't seemed as dangerous as it appeared now that she was once again assessing the situation more rationally.

When they eventually arrived at the tent that was housing the wounded, only Gaius and Gwen were to be seen. Gwen was busy changing the bandages on a patient, so Sara stopped Gaius who was crossing the room with a sad smile on his face.

“Gaius, where's Arthur?”

The physician stilled. “Arthur has been stabbed by Mordred with a sword forged in a dragon's breath. There's no cure for these wounds we are aware of so we haven't been able to help Arthur, or Mordred, for that matter.”

“Mordred?”

“Arthur also stabbed him with a sword forged in a dragon's breath. Sir Percival found him and brought him here. I swore the Hippocratic oath, so I would help him if I could, despite his actions.”

“And Merlin? He's a powerful warlock, shouldn't he be able to help?” Gaius looked at her, surprised.

“How... how do you know?”

“It's a long story.” Sara sighed. “Let's just say we have secrets of our own.”

“I heard.” Gaius said. “Some of the wounded men talked about how my assistant's skin turned to armor, and that Mick had a weapon that can spew fire.”

“True.” Sara nodded. “As you can see, we're on the same side.”

Gaius sighed. “Merlin is trying to get Arthur to the lake of Avalon in time, to beg the Sidhe, who hold the power over life and death, for Arthur's life.” Gaius's face twitched. 

“You don't think this is a good idea?” Sara had noticed physician's apprehension.

“I don't trust the Sidhe as far as I can throw them. They tried to manipulate and even kill Arthur before.”

Sara exchanged a glance with her team, to see if they were thinking what she was thinking.

However, Mick looked disinterested, Ray heartbroken and Nate disbelieving.

She decided to make an executive decision. “We actually may be able to save Arthur, without the Sith.”

“Sidhe.” Gaius interrupted. “Pray tell, how would you be able to do something that even Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, can't do?”

“We never told you this but we're from the future.” Sara explained.

“I knew there was something about you.” The physician seemed quite at ease with that possibility. Sara momentarily lost her line of thought, as she hadn't expected this reaction to their revelation.

“We also might have a remedy to cure all ills.” Ray helped her out, looking much more hopeful than a few minutes ago.

Gaius groaned.

Sara looked at him: “Is something the matter?”

“The last time someone offered us a remedy to cure all ills, it didn't go so well,” he explained. "He was referring to how death was a cure for everything and it ended up with him trying to burn the king." 

“Well, this is different.” Sara insisted. “Where's Mordred?”

The queen appeared next to her: “He won't make it much longer.”

“Let's hurry,” Sara said to her team mates. “We'll need horses. Who's coming with me to get the Waverider?”

All hands shot up.


	4. New Life, New Terms

Mordred awoke in the strangest place he had ever seen. It was even stranger than the fact that this was the second time _—within a few short weeks—_ that he had come back from the dead.   
  
He didn't even know how to describe this place. The room was fully lit, despite the lack of windows or candles. Mordred assumed it must have been magic.

The walls were not made out of stone or wood or other recognizable material. It looked utterly unnatural.  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“Welcome back from the dead, Sir Mordred.” A disembodied, female voice told him. “Welcome to the Waverider.”

“Who are you?” Mordred looked around but didn't see anyone. “This is some strange magic indeed.”

“Not magic, just science.” The voice corrected him. “And I'm Gideon, the ship's AI.”

“This is a ship?” Mordred raised his eyebrow. “And what is an AI?”

“Artificial intelligence.” The voice stated this proudly.

“I'm not sure I understand.”

“Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” Nate strode into the room with a smug smile on his face, followed by Sara.

“I don't know what you mean by that but this is what I mean by magic.” Mordred created a globe of light that floated across the room.

“Fascinating,” the voice _—_ Gideon _—_ responded.

“Emrys _—_ I mean Merlin _—_ can do much more.” Mordred said, sheepishly.

“Perhaps...,” Gideon said, “perhaps this is the solution to our problems.”  
  
“Solution to what problem?” After having just resurrected him, Mordred doubted that there was a problem they wouldn't be able to handle by themselves.  
  
“Nevermind.” The disembodied voice said.  
  
“Mordred, I need you to help us find Arthur.” Sara said to him.


	5. Death & Dying, Revisited

Merlin found himself in a race against time as he tried to get his dying king to the lake of Avalon in time. While he had finally revealed his magic to the king and thus was now able to use it openly in front of Arthur, there wasn't that much his magic could do to speed up their journey. 

He almost fell off his horse when he heard the voice of the telepathic druid-cum-knight his head: _'Merlin, where are you?'_

 _“You...”_ Merlin's words failed him. He hadn't expected to ever hear this voice again.

 _“I am so sorry.”_   His former lover sounded like the man he remembered, back before he broke all his vows and tried to kill the king. _  
_

_“Why aren't you dead?”_ Merlin didn't have the patience to beat around the bush. 

_"It's a long story.”_

_“Well, you are dead to me.”_ Merlin looked up ahead to his king who barely hang on in the saddle. He was relieved about the silence. Perhaps he had managed to shut the druid up.

_“We may have a way of rescuing Arthur.”_

_“Don't you dare getting my hopes up!”_ Tears filled Merlin's eyes at the level of cruelty that he didn't expect, even after everything. _“He wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. And now you're taunting me with this talk about a remedy? What type of remedy would this be? I'm the most powerful sorcerer and there's nothing I can do.”_

 _“It was an accident, Merlin.”_ Merlin startled when he heard his name.

 _“Sure it was.”_   Merlin gritted his teeth. _“Don't lie to me. Don't you owe me at least as much?”_

 _“I didn't mean to kill him. I was thinking about it, yes. I was feeling so angry after....”_ The voice in Merlin's head broke. _“One of his men raped and killed my mother.”_

Merlin flinched as he remembered how many people the druid had lost in his short life. His family. Morgana who had turned evil and whom he had had to stab. And then him and Arthur, two of the people he most respected, had broken his heart. Sure, Mordred had the knights who treated him like brothers. But it appeared that their comradery wasn't enough to give him a sense of stability.

 _“So you accidentally stabbed Arthur, with a blade forged in a dragon's breath?”_  
  
_“I thought about killing him, yes. I found Morgana and she gave the blade to me. But when I saw Arthur on the field, I couldn't do it. Neither could he. We just stared at each other with our swords drawn. I decided to throw down the weapon and surrender myself to him. As soon as I had made that decision, I heard an intense ringing in my ear and couldn't keep myself on my feet anymore. I must have fallen forward on Arthur's blade, my own blade piercing him in the process. Ask Arthur, he can confirm that what I said was true.”_

Merlin was silent. He fought down the treacherous sense of forgiveness that threatened to overtake him. _“Even if that was true, I won't ever trust you again.”_

 _“You tried to have me killed, too!”_ Merlin flinched. _“Look, this is not about you and me, this is about Arthur. The legends have a way of saving him. We don't know about it because their method comes from a faraway place, and their medicine seems to be more advanced than ours. I was dead but they managed to resurrect me. They offered to do the same for Arthur.”_

 _“He's not dead yet.”_ The tears were streaming down Merlin's face.

 _“No, but he will be if you don't tell us where you are so we can get to you. Go ahead, ask Arthur if what I told you about our fight is true. Then, send us a sign so we can find you.”  
_ 

* * *

  
Mordred felt himself getting sick. The world around him passed by at breathtaking speed as the “ship” he was in flew through the air.  
  
The tension around him was palpable. Sara and Nate had a whispered conversation.  
  
“You do realize that we're giving up our last shot at getting out of this place, don't you?” Nate's voice was low but Mordred's talent for mind-reading allowed him to pick up every word. “We're using up the last bit of power the Waverider has left.”  
  
“I know.” Sara sounded tired. “But I can't let them die.”  
  
“No, you can't.” Nate had agreed.

 Mordred drew his attention back to his task at hand: finding Merlin. Preferably without vomiting all over himself in the process.

 “There!” Over the top of the trees, he could see a light that was blinking. “Merlin must have left this, to tell us where he is.”

 

* * *

  
Merlin bowed over Arthur, who was lying in his arms. It was just a little bit more before he could get him to the lake but the other man had insisted on lying down.  
  
Arthur had taken Merlin's hand with his own gloved hand, and held it over his heart. “Just hold me,” he had said. While Merlin would have been happy to comply any other time, this really, really, really didn't look good at all.

Merlin felt completely on edge. Where were the legends? Didn't Mordred say he might have had a solution. Where was he? He shivered when he took a look at Arthur, who looked deathly pale. He was not willing to let his king pass away. No. No. No. No. No.

“I want to say something I have never said before.” Arthur said, his breath ragged.  
  
Merlin ferociously shook his head, crying. “No.”  
  
“I love you.” Even more tears filled Merlin's eyes. “Perhaps, in another life, we could have...” Arthur continued.  
  
“In another life?” Merlin's voice sounded alarmed. “You're not... no you're not... you can't.” Arthur fell back, his breath leaving his body.

Merlin's crying turned to a howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the home stretch, now...


	6. Beating the Odds

“Captain.” Gideon's voice startled Sara out of her thoughts. Flying the Waverider had reminded her of all her team's previous adventures. She had missed this.  
  
“Yes, Gideon?”  
  
“A jumpship is approaching.”  
  
“A jumpship?” Sara didn't trust her ears.  
  
“I have established contact.”  
  
“I thought our communication systems were down?”  
  
“We cannot communicate through time, Captain. We can still communicate from ship to ship, in the same time and space.”  
  
“A-ha.”  
  
“The jumpship appears to have Professor Stein and Mr. Jackson on board.”  
  
“Why would they be here?” Sara frowned.  
  
“Looks like today is your lucky day, Captain.” Gideon's voice was a cheery as usual.  
  
“But didn't you say the chances of someone finding us here is one in 2 billion something, Gideon?”  
  
“1 in 2.356.784.212, Captain.” The AI cleared her non-existent throat. “It appears I may have underestimated the persistence of Professor Stein and Mr. Jackson.” Gideon's voice went back to cheery.

“Fine.” Sara waved it aside. “Let them board.”

* * *

  
Arthur opened his eyes. A very, very, very strange environment and blinding light greeted him. “Arthur, you're alive.” Gwen, who stood over him, pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I am.” He beamed at her. “Hello, love.”

Arthur loved Merlin and would always love him. But that didn't mean he would be with him. All his long talks with Hunith had helped him realize that he also loved Gwen, just in a different way. The public side of him _—_ the king of Camelot _—_ wanted her at his side. She was a wonderful queen, the best he could hope for, to his people.   
  
The private side of him _—_ Arthur _—_ wanted to spend his life with Merlin. But he had an obligation to his people. And that's why his public side won the internal war he had been fighting. Hunith had helped him realize that this was for the best. Gwen had lost so much already... her mother (whom Arthur had never met), her father, her soul mate Lancelot, her only brother and Morgana, who used to be her best friend. She was strong and she could handle everything but Arthur didn't want her to face yet another loss. He had made a vow to her and he would honor it. 

In contrast, Merlin deserved someone who really understood him, someone he could really be himself around. And Arthur knew that he couldn't be that person. It would probably take him years before he stopped flinching whenever Merlin did any magic around him. 

“Where in the name of the gods am I?” He squinted, given the bright light.

“The legends have taken us to their ship.”

“This is a ship???” Arthur suddenly felt a lot more awake.

Gwen shrugged. “It can fly through space.”  
  
“It can... what? What powerful sorcery is this?”

In the background, someone cleared his throat. Following that noise, Arthur's eyes met Merlin's. Gwen noticed and nodded to Merlin. “I will give you two a moment. I am sure you have a lot to share.” She practically skipped out of the room.  
  
“Hello, clotpole.” Merlin approached the bench where Arthur lay. He squeezed his king's hands. “I'm glad you're alive.”

“And I.” Arthur gifted him a small smile. “I died, didn't I?”  
  
Merlin nodded. “It's actually a good thing. You, me, Mordred _—_ we're all free of the prophecy. The legends will explain.”

“So...” Arthur's eyes met Merlin.  
  
“You and Gwen.” Merlin spoke with a soft smile.

“She's my queen.” The respect Arthur felt for her was palpable in her words.

“You couldn't hope for a better one.” Merlin's smile only bore the faintest amount of sadness. “Before you died... you said, in another life.” He straightened himself up. “This is not the life.”

“No, it's not.” Arthur smiled at him. 'Thank the gods.”  
  
Merlin, greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the earth, stuck out his tongue.

“Don't let our historian see that.” Sara casually remarked as she walked into the room. “It will spoil your legend.”

“I thought you were the legends,” Merlin replied.

“We are the legends of tomorrow, our tomorrow. You are the legends of our today, your tomorrow,” Sara explained. “It's complicated.”

“It really isn't,” announced a white-haired man, dressed in a gray garment that neither Arthur nor Merlin had ever seen.

“Gentleman,” Sara said, “allow me to introduce you to Professor Stein, our resident scientist.” She turned to the elderly man. “Can you explain to Arthur what happened?”

“Certainly.” The man nodded. “To put this in very simple terms, time wants to happen. There are certain event horizons whose probability approaches 1. It's really quite astonishing. Those events cannot be prevented. It appears that the fatal encounter of Sir Mordred and you, King Arthur, belongs into that unfortunate category.”

Arthur looked at him with baited breath. “So, there's nothing I, we, could have done to prevent this?”

Sara nodded. “Exactly. By trying to prevent the event, you only brought it about in another way. You cannot blame yourselves and you cannot blame Mordred.”

“By allowing the destined event to unfold in more or less the same manner as it had been envisioned, the event lost its gravity. Both of you were clinically dead which concluded the prophecy. In your resurrection, you have been giving a blank slate.” He glanced at Sara. “That change in destiny also created the time-quake that allowed us to locate your where- and whenabouts.”

“Oh.” Sara took a moment to recover. “My lucky day indeed.” She turned back to Artbur and Merlin. “You're free to choose your own way,” Sara said with a smile. “Screw destiny.”

“I wouldn't quite put it like that,” the scientist continued. “But yes, you have been granted the gift of free will, for the first time.”

“What... what about my sister?” Arthur inquired.  
  
Professor Stein looked clueless. “Gideon?” Sara stepped in. “Do we have any information on that?”

“According to the few historical records I have, this Camelot's Morgana was killed by Merlin just before his king died.”

“I didn't kill her.” Merlin said, looking confused.  
  
“The records also show that Gwaine died.”   
  
“Gideon, take us back to Camelot.” Sara's heart clenched and she needed to find out what had happened to the man she had grown to love.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand one last time, getting ready to leave the room that had been introduced to him as the ship's 'med bay.' “I'll go get Gwen for you.”

Arthur paused for a moment. “I was serious about the other life.”

“I know,” Merlin said. His smile fell for a moment. “I just don't know how that would come to be.”

“Actually,” a female voice piped up out of nowhere. It had been introduced to the Warlock as 'Gideon.' Apparently, she was a disembodied presence (but a being of science, not a spirit) that helped run the ship. The voice continued: “I have found a marriage certificate of these people who I believe to be your future incarnations.”

On the glassy surface behind Arthur, a document suddenly appeared. Arthur turned his head so he could see. Merlin couldn't read the language but it appeared official.

“When is this?” Merlin asked.  
  
“2020.”

Arthur fell back on his bench, having just fainted, by the looks of it.


	7. Cause I'm Leaving on a Time Ship...

The legends stood in front of their ship, getting ready to leave. The sun was about to set, bathing the forest just outside of Camelot in a beautiful orange light. Earlier that same day, Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred had used their magical abilities to help the Waverider's engineer Jax repair the ship.   
  
After hearing about the fatedness of the prophecy from Professor Stein, Arthur and Merlin had been willing to forgive Mordred. Arthur was so grateful that his sister hadn't died at the hands of his best friend that he had made one last attempt at reconciliation.

Hunith had once again proved to be invaluable. She had helped Arthur and Morgana find some common ground. If that common ground mostly amounted to “Uther's persecution of magic was crazy,” who could blame the Pendragon siblings?

While Sara, Nate, Ray and Mick had been happy that they wouldn't be stranded here forever, at the moment they didn't exactly look like they wanted to leave. Jax and Stein, on the other hand, seemed eager to leave.

Stein was still wearing his gray suit, while the team's engineer was dressed in casual workout clothes. The two of them had been rather surprised about the presence of dragons but Merlin had asked Gideon to work her “non-magic” magic on the gigantic lizards.   
  
Given the size of the dragons, Gideon had had to be transported out of the Waverider. The appearance of a disembodied, holographic head caused yet another series of gasps from the people of Camelot who had seen a lot of strange things lately. Gideon hadn't failed the lizards. Kilgharrah, who had appeared close to death, was doing much better after Gideon's treatment. Aithusa's deformed wings also looked much healthier.

“Legends, I thank you for your services to Camelot.” Arthur announced. “Is there anything we can do for you before you bid us farewell?”

Sara waited a moment before responding. “Legalize magic.”

“I'm already working on that together with my Court Advisor, Hunith.” Arthur said. Given recent developments, his announcement hardly drew a reaction from the crowd. However, Merlin lit up like a Christmas tree and beamed at his mother.   
  
“Good.” Sara nodded. “Still, we want to take Morgana with us.” She looked at the pale, dark-haired woman whose jaw had dropped. “That is, if you want to.” Turning to Arthur, she explained: “Gaius told me that she has visions. These would be a valuable asset to our team and the work we do.”

“But...” Morgana was speechless. “I have killed people.” Arthur, Merlin, and just about everyone else from Camelot who was present nodded ferociously.

“As have Ms. Lance and Mr. Rory here,” the gray-haired man who was standing next to Sara said.

Sara nodded. “It's true. I used to be an assassin. And Mick, he was a criminal.”

“ _Is_ a criminal,” Mick grunted. Sara slapped him over his head. “The point being,” she continued, “we're really good at giving outcasts and misfits a chance at a second life.”

“If I come with you,” Morgana addressed Sara, “will you train me to fight like you? I've heard that you're the best.”

“If you want me to teach you how to fight, of course.”

Morgana smiled. She had loved fighting with swords when she was a girl, even bested Arthur on occasions, until Uther had decided that she should turn to 'womanly pursuits' such as reading poetry and embroidery. Morgana hated embroidery!

“We also have a friend who's good with magic. He doesn't live with us all the time but I'm sure he would be happy to come over from time to time so the two of you could train together.” Sara explained.

“What do you do all day?”

“It's a bit challenging to explain.” The legends were laughing at Sara's words. “We spend a lot of time in that ship you have seen, go on each other's nerves, travel around, far and wide, and we save the world.”

“Sometimes we save the world.” Nate clarified.

“Other times, we mess everything up even more.” Sara's eyes were filled with mirth.

“So, you're like our Merlin here?” Arthur threw in. Merlin hit him over the head. “Hitting the king is treason, Merlin!”

“But you're doing something good?” Morgana asked Sara.

“We try to, at least.”

“In that case, I will come with you.” Morgana stepped forward, to stand next to Ray.

“As will I.” Everyone's heads snapped as Gwaine stepped forward. “I want to do good but I don't want to have to be _Sir_ Gwaine to do so.”

“Gwaine!” Arthur sounded alarmed.

“It's true, princess.” Gwaine chuckled. “I hate all this nobility-crap.”

“Speaking of nobility-crap,” Arthur's voice sounded rather nasal at the moment, “I wanted to offer all of you a knighthood.”

Gwaine groaned.   
  
“That is very kind, Arthur, but we won't be able to stay and serve you,” Sara said.

“There is no expectation of that. Consider it my thank-you.” Arthur raised his voice. “Those of you who want to take me up on the offer, form a line here.” He pointed with his sword.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, exchanged an amused look with Ray, and moved towards Arthur.

“Get on your knees,” Arthur instructed her.

“I'm really not that type of woman,” she teased. Arthur pushed her to the floor. “You are worse than Merlin.” He touched his sword on both her shoulders. “Arise, Lady Lance, knight of Camelot.”

“Lady Lance-a-lot,” Ray corrected him.   
  
“Fine, lady Lance-a-lot.” Arthur pushed his newest blonde knight to the side. “Next.”

Ray had already flung himself to the ground, looking up at Arthur with puppy eyes. “Do you have any particular requests for a name?” Arthur grumbled.

“Sir Raymond of the Palms,” Ray replied. Arthur touched his sword on both shoulders. “Arise, Sir Raymond of the Palms, knight of Camelot.”

Nate sighed. “Okay, fine.” He got on his knees. “The name's Nathaniel.” Arthur completed the ceremony. “Arise, Sir Nathaniel, knight of Camelot.” He turned around. “Anyone else?”

“I don't kneel in front of anyone.” Mick said. Gwen stepped forward and gently touched Arthur's shoulder, whispering into her ear. He handed her the sword.

Gwen turned to Mick: “Would you allow me to knight you, as just a small token of our appreciation and gratitude for all that you have done for us?”

Mick practically let himself fall on the ground. Gwen touched his shoulders with the sword: “Arise, Sir Mick of the Rogues, knight of Camelot.” Mick's face beamed with happiness as he got up and gave Gwen a hug.

Sara whispered to Ray: “How did she know about the Rogues?” Ray shrugged. “They've become friends.”   
  
Gwaine walked up to them. “I'll have you know that I'm not calling you Lady Lance-a-lot.” Sara laughed. “That's fine. You can just call me boss instead.” Gwaine grumbled before pressing a wet kiss on her lips.

Sara shooed him away. “Time to say our good-byes.”   
  
Gwaine rushed towards Merlin and swept him off his feet. Ray pulled King Arthur into his trademarked “bro hug.” Gwen enveloped Sara in a warm embrace. Nate gave Gaius a hug. Mick patted Kilgharrah's snout. Looking back and forth between the dragons and Gwen, Mick seemed decidedly unhappy.  
  
“Boss!” Mick shouted.  
  
“What?” Sara looked towards him.  
  
“I'm staying.”  
  
“You're what?”  
  
“Staying. At least for a while.” Ray looked at Mick with wide eyes. “Relax, Haircut. You can always come see me.”  
  
“We'll miss you, man.” Nate lightly punched Mick's shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Mick grunted and shooed his team away. “It's not forever.”  
  
Eventually, the legends (minus Mick, plus Gwaine and Morgana) had all boarded the Waverider. The people of Camelot were treated to the beautiful sight of a flying timeship.  
  
Inside the Waverider, Ray mused: “Perhaps all the UFO sightings are coming from travelling timeships.”  
  
Nate grumbled: “Rip is going to kill us.”


	8. Cold Nights

Merlin stood outside the walls of Camelot, still looking into the night sky. The moon was full. It was getting cold and everyone else had already left. But Merlin, he just couldn't go back inside just yet.   
  
He was still reliving the worst moment of his life, seeing Arthur die in his arms. It reminded him of the time he had spent near Mordred, when the druid was on his deathbed. Merlin sighed. He missed Mordred. While he had forgiven the knight, he doubted that things between them could go back to normal.   
  
“I've missed you,” a soft voice said, coming from his right.

“Mordred?” Merlin glanced to his side. He couldn't see anything in the dark but he'd recognize the voice anywhere. “I didn't hear you.”   
  
“It's me.” Mordred moved closer and this time, Merlin was able to hear his steps. “I'm a druid, remember? I can be quiet.”

The both were silent for a moment. “Listen,” Merlin turned toward Mordred, “I'm so very sorry about what happened to your mother.”  
  
“So am I.” Mordred said. “I've spoken to Arthur about it. We think we got clear on which knight did it. It was one of Uther's, and he fell in battle before Arthur even became king.” He paused for a moment. “I'm sorry for what you and Arthur had to go through. I didn't mean to...'

“I know.” Merlin said. “And I forgive you.” He sighed. “If I hadn't...”  
  
“I would have still left Camelot.” Mordred said. “You heard them. It was fated.” His voice got quiet. “Still, you and Arthur... it hurt me a lot.”  
  
“I'm sorry about that, Mordred. I truly am.” Merlin moved closer towards the other man. “I... let me explain."

"I don't need to know. What's done is done."  
  
"Please let me explain, Mordred. It was different than it looked like." Merlin sighed. "I didn't sleep with Arthur because I didn't care about you. I did it because I...," Merlin's voice went quit, "I didn't know how to cope..." his voice broke up, "with you dying." He started crying.   
  
Mordred put his arm around the other man. "Shh. It's okay." He rubbed circles onto Merlin's back. "I didn't die." 

Merlin looked up. "It's not okay. I hated myself for the way I had treated you, for how I hadn't trusted you. And you almost died protecting my secret. I don't deserve that, don't deserve you." He took a step to the side, away from Mordred. "What happened with Arthur... it wasn't about love. It was about punishing myself, about punishing us." He threw a side glance at Mordred. "And see, it worked. It pushed you away. And it took Arthur weeks to get over his sense of guilt." Merlin shook his head. "You came back to life, for me.”  
  
“That I did.” Mordred said.

“Do you regret it?” Merlin held his breath.   
  
“Not anymore.” The druid let out a soft chuckle. 

"What's so funny?"   
  
"Oh Merlin." Mordred stepped closer towards the warlock. "You were less successful than you think." He paused for a moment. "I didn't just come back to life for you once." 

"You... what?" Merlin's looked at Mordred with wide eyes.   
  
"I didn't just come back to life for you once." Mordred repeated, slowly. "When I died at Camlann, I was once again given a choice." He looked at Merlin. "And I chose you. Again." 

"Oh." Merlin didn't know what to say. 

"You're welcome." Mordred smiled. "My dead parents... I met them again... they were starting to question my sanity." 

Merlin closed the gap between them, pressing his lip's to the druid's mouth in a tender kiss. "As do I." 

Mordred took his hand. “Let's go inside, it's cold out here.” 


	9. 2020

**London, 2020 AD**  
  
“Martin, will you marry me?”

Anton had sunk to his knees in front of Martin, who was currently sprawled on the sofa. It wasn't the world's most romantic engagement but it didn't matter to Anton and he knew it wouldn't matter to Martin. Sure, he could have waited for a more romantic occasion (or gotten rings before, for that matter) but Anton Was.Done.Waiting.

When his eyes met Martin's, he felt that he had known his partner for lifetimes. “Yes, yes!” Martin jumped into his arms. “Of course, I want to marry you. I've been waiting for this forever, you clotpole.”

“Still not a word.”

On the other side of London, and unbeknownst to Martin and Anton, Anton's baby brother Dred celebrated his sister's engagement to her girlfriend. His sister Margit and her now fiancéeGina were sitting on the sofa in front of him, overcome with happiness (and the effects of champagne).

Like Dred, his sister Margit had been struggling with her sensitivity and her gifts for a long time. Gina seemed to do her good, with her kindness and warmness.

The beeping of phone's interrupted Dred's thoughts. He quickly read it, getting the sense that it would be important.

“Our brother finally proposed to Martin!” He beamed at Margit.

“Couldn't they at least have called?” She said with an annoyed tone but her smile gave her away.

Dred felt like he was on cloud number nine himself. Everyone around him was happy. As he walked away from his sister's apartment to the nearby Underground station a few minutes later, he bumped into a lovely, shy girl who introduced herself as Frida.

As Margit assured him (she had an uncanny ability to predict what would happen), seven months later, Frida would be his plus one for his sibling's double wedding. Margit also predicted that their wedding party would include a few people they had never met in this life but would instantly recognize.

Let's just say that the wedding party was both magical and legendary.

 

THE HAPPY END :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know by leaving kudos or a comment. Thanks!


End file.
